The Scenery in California
by gotskittlez121
Summary: Timmy Turner wanted a fresh start after high school so he started attending college in New York. After his first semester, he heads back to Dimmsdale for winter break. What happens when he goes to a house party and an unexpected reunion? You'll see, dear reader. Rated M for language, alcohol use and lemony goodness.
1. The Life and Times of Timmy Turner

**The Scenery in California**

 **Chapter 1: The Life and Times of Timmy Turner**

 **A/N: Hey all, it's been a few years since I've published a story on here. I watched a couple episodes of the Fairly Oddparents on TV while drunk as hell one night and the old creative juices started flowing. I've aged Timmy a bit older than most M-rated stories on here because I saw the potential for the creation of a college backstory with drinking/hooking up hijinks.**

 **Regarding my older Haruhi fics (Harem Lifestyle of Kyon and The War of Haruhi Suzumiya), I'm going to do a rewatch of the series to get all the character quirks down pat and will most likely start work on those fics again after.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this short fic. Things will be getting lemony at some point, you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or any characters associated with the series.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was about 7 in the evening when Timmy Turner woke up from his nap. Sitting up in his bed and stretching, he looked around his room. He smiled as he saw it was the same as it always was. The walls were just as blue and empty as ever. His desk, though pretty much emptied out, was in the same, save for his laptop, wallet and keys on top of it. His bedside table was the same - clear except for two things: his cell phone and an empty fishbowl that filled his stomach with an empty longing for some reason. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he reached for his phone to check it. Clicking the power button on the side, the screen lit up to notify him of two new messages. One from his mother and one from his best female friend, Tootie.

Opening his Messages app, he clicked on the message from his mom. "So glad you're home, sweetie. Your father and I missed you so much! Speaking of which, we're going on a business trip and will be back tomorrow afternoon. See you then!" Sighing, he realized that in the time that he'd been home, he had spoken to his mother and father for about 10 minutes before heading up to his room and passing out. Now they were gone! So much for catching up!

He opened the message from Tootie. "TIMMY! WHAT TIME ARE YOU GETTING THERE TONIGHT? THINK I'M GONNA BE THERE AT 9! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!" Following all the capital letters and multiple exclamation points were about fifteen heart emojis. Timmy laughed to himself, thinking about the girl who had at one point, had an almost psychopathic obsession with him. They'd texted sparsely over the past few months but he hadn't seen her in that same amount of time. He figured that the response to her text could wait until he got out of the shower. Getting out of his bed, he took off the pink shirt and basketball shorts he was wearing and headed to the bathroom.

After a nice, warm shower that both relaxed him and filled him with energy, Timmy stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to his room. Walking through his bedroom door, he looked at the full-length mirror that was hanging on his wall. He smiled as he wondered what his friends would say when they saw him. Looking back at the mirror at him was an 18 year old who stood at 5-foot-6. Gone was his slight, scrawny build he had as a child; he now had an athletic physique with a six-pack. He wasn't bodybuilder levels of muscular but his frame was that of someone who went to the gym quite regularly. Gone was the scruffy head of hair that he used to hide under a pink hat. He now sported a high-and-tight haircut with a side-part, well-groomed, cared for and styled fresh out of the shower. He found that the damp hair absorbed the pomade better. His buck teeth, while still prominent, no longer jutted out of his mouth. They were noticeable but a bit more subdued as his face matured. He was still baby-faced but had a very square and pronounced jawline. The most noticeable difference was one that wasn't natural - on his right shoulder and down his arm was a Japanese-style tattoo of two koi fish swimming with each other in a stylized stream. One was green with white and black accents, and the other was pink with yellow accents. He had gotten the tattoo a month and a half ago on a whim in a dingy Brooklyn tattoo shop.

That's right - Brooklyn. Timmy Turner was a college student now, granted he was one semester into his freshman year but he was still a college student. Most of his friends stayed in California to go to school - Chester going to Dimmsdale University, AJ going to Stanford on a full-ride and Tootie going to the University of Southern Cal. Timmy ended up leaving the Golden State for the Empire State. He had somehow gotten a scholarship to attend NYU to major in Cinema Studies. You would think that someone studying the history of film would stay in California to be within striking distance of Hollywood, and usually you would be right. However, Timmy made the move to New York because he needed to get away from everything he knew, even if it was just for a bit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It started when he was entering his junior year in high school, about the time of his 16th birthday. Seeing that he was of an age where he could take care of himself, his parents relieved his babysitter Vicky of her duties. As if sensing there would be no more backbreaking labor or torture to deal with, his body reacted with a late and extreme growth spurt. He was finally free to do what he pleased in his life and that made him happy. One day, for some odd reason, he decided he would start becoming active in athletics in his school. That day, he was very motivated to make something of his high school life (though thinking about that landmark day still filled him with a nostalgic sadness for some reason). Timmy found himself on Dimmsdale High's basketball and baseball teams. The once tiny and unathletic Turner surprisingly found himself good enough to become the star of both squads. He became a popular figure in school but being the good kid he was, he never ditched Chester, AJ and Tootie. He even got them invited to the popular kids' parties and social events, boosting their popularity! Things were going fantastic… until they weren't.

One night, Timmy went to a house party. He found himself pouring a drink next to the one girl who could make him freeze up, regardless of how popular and charming he had become: Trixie Tang. The queen bee of Dimmsdale High had taken notice of how this poor, middle-class LOSER had blossomed into a handsome, popular athlete that other girls were whispering about, talking about making a move on. As if he was a pair of Louboutin heels, she decided that she must have him. That conversation at the table where the handles of cheap vodka and 30 packs of cheap beer were located turned into shots, which then turned into dancing, more shots and then eventually Timmy Turner losing his virginity in Tad's third floor bathroom. The pair began to date. Timmy was over the moon. Finally, the object of his desires for years was his! The girl of his dreams was HIS girl! The one problem with teenage relationships is that more often than not, they're spur of the moment, based on racing hormones and lust, with very little substance. Timmy didn't know that.

When he found out Trixie was attending UCLA, Timmy immediately chose to follow her there. Unfortunately, Trixie had already started to grow bored of Timmy and wanted to find someone else to be her boytoy. It all came to a head on New Years of senior year. Trixie dumped Timmy right after the ball dropped. Timmy was heartbroken. She insisted that they could stay friends, and the naive Turner boy believed it. Still, it's painful to lose someone you thought was your dream partner, and even more so to lose them on New Years.

Through the help of Chester, AJ and Tootie, Timmy did get over his heartbreak, however he decided that he needed to start anew. He remained the star athlete of Dimmsdale High and his popularity never wavered, although people wondered why he never showed up at parties, social gatherings or hung out with them in the Senior Lounge of the school. Timmy ended up switching his college choice to NYU, where almost magically, they gave him a scholarship to pursue his dreams. Right after graduating high school, he made the move to New York City. He said his goodbyes to his friends through texts, even sending an amicable goodbye to Trixie. He ended up absolutely loving New York, loving his classes, making new friends and going on new adventures in the Big Apple - including one Jagermeister-drowned night where he ended up at a Brooklyn tattoo parlor. He rode to the end of his first semester and to winter break on a high, acing all his classes and loving his life. Trixie and the heartbreak were the furthest things from his mind, though sometimes he found his mind wandering towards the beautiful Asian girl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back to present events, he had flown back for break and landed at the Dimmsdale Airport earlier in the day where he took a cab back to his parents' house. In that cab, his phone buzzed and as he pulled it out of his pocket, his heart shot into his throat when he saw a name he hadn't seen in a very long time: Trixie Tang. Shocked, he let it go to voicemail. Probably a butt-dial, right? At least he thought that until he got the notification for a new voicemail.

"Hey Timmy, it's me, Trixie. It's been a long time and I really hope you're doing well. I just wanted to let you know I'm having a party at my house tonight since people are home for winter break… I'd be absolutely delighted if you're around and came. Let me know. Bye."


	2. Reunions

**The Scenery in California**

 **Chapter 2: Reunions**

 **A/N: Things will start getting lemony next chapter, you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or any characters associated with the series.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was about 9:30 or so when Timmy decided it was time to head out. Closing Netflix on his laptop and giving himself a final once-over in the mirror before leaving, he figured that he was good to go. As a kid, Timmy's wardrobe was filled with nothing but pink. It was a look that his mother thought suited him and considering he lacked any sort of fashion sense, he never thought anything of it. Now living in New York, his fashion sense had improved drastically. Staring in the mirror, he looked himself up and down. Adorned on his body was a plain black v-neck t-shirt, it hugged his body and accentuated his physique. Half of the tattoo on his right arm was visible. He also wore a pair of distressed skinny jeans with some rips at the knee, as well as a pair of black and white Adidas Ultra Boost sneakers made out of the knit material. 'This'll do,' he thought to himself with a smile. He turned off his bedroom light and walked downstairs. Since his parents took the family car to their "business trip", he opened up the Uber app on his phone, entered his address as the pickup locatigon and Trixie's as the dropoff point. As he typed her address, he wondered when he had committed it to his memory. A few minutes later, his Uber pulled up and he was whisked away to the party.

Timmy arrived at Trixie's house 15 minutes later. A faint hum was heard outside the house, no doubt the music blasting in Trixie's ballroom-sized dining room, which was probably packed to the brim with people. There were a fair amount of cars in the driveway. Timmy knew that Trixie had more than enough room for people to stay over, hopefully no one decided that they would be drinking and driving.

Timmy rang the doorbell and the door was quickly answered by Frank, the overly large bodyguard that was always in Trixie's detail. "Name?" he asked gruffly, his face buried in a clipboard.

"Hey, Frank. Timmy Turner." The large bodyguard looked up and nearly dropped his clipboard.

"Well, I'll be. Come on in! How are you, Mr. Turner? You look different, man!" As a child, Timmy's advances toward Trixie were always interrupted or misconstrued. Frank had dealt with the boy many times via brute force. When the two started dating, Timmy became very friendly with Frank but always held that fact over his head.

"Great, Frank. Not looking too bad yourself. Now, tell me, where can I get a drink? I'm starving."

"Always the jokester! There's a bar set up in the foyer, as well as one in the dining room. Ms. Tang should be around there somewhere." Timmy thanked him, gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked past him. He wondered what Tootie would say when she saw him… Oh, shit. He didn't respond to Tootie's text asking what time he'd get there. He knew she wouldn't be thrill-

As if on cue, Timmy was hit by what felt like a tiny train. "TIMMY TURNER! CAN YOU NOT ANSWER A FUCKING TEXT?!" Tootie very drunkenly yelled as she glomped him.

"Hey, Toots. Sorry!" Timmy calmly said with a pleading smile. He looked down at his chest, where a short black-haired girl was glued to him. To say Tootie had blossomed would be an understatement. Gone were the pigtails, horn-rimmed glasses and braces. In their place was shoulder-length black hair, wayfarer-style glasses and a beautiful smile. While still a tiny girl, she had filled out tremendously in both her chest and hips. Tootie retained some of her childish aura but for the most part had evolved into a beautiful young woman who was perfect for LA. She was an absolute bombshell, especially in the skin-tight tan tanktop and high-waisted light jeans she currently was wearing. Her obsession with Timmy had died down to almost non-existent levels (though he'd get the occasional lusty drunk text or 3am Snapchat of her in her underwear). They were best friends and they did love each other, though not in THAT way. Though with how she was holding onto him at the moment, you would think otherwise.

"Don't you 'Toots' me! I put like thirty heart emojis in that text. The least you can do is not ignore me!" She started to hit his chest playfully before noticing the ink on his right arm. "Wait, is that a TATTOO on your arm?! And holy crap, you been lifting, Turner?" The playful hits became a bit more sensual.

"Tootsie, chill!" Timmy laughed, as he wriggled out of her grasp. He missed this. Even if she was wasted, he missed her company. "Where are Chester and AJ?"

"They're off mingling somewhere. Can you imagine that? Remember when we were kids and the idea of hanging out with these people was so foreign to us?" Timmy smiled and shook his head. Man, how times had changed. The popular kids used to openly mock him, Chester, AJ and Tootie pretty much to their faces.

"Speaking of these people, when you didn't answer, I thought you weren't going to come here… because of her." Timmy froze up. He didn't respond to Trixie's voicemail but he knew that he was coming the second he finished listening to it. What in the world was he thinking? This girl shattered his heart into a million pieces. He decided to try and put on a cool expression for Tootie.

"I don't want to hold any grudges or burn any bridges. The past is the past, there's no need to be stuck in it. Besides, if I didn't come here, I wouldn't be seeing how cute Drunk Tootie is." He added a little wink. Tootie nearly melted on the spot.

"TIMMY! You're some sort of casanova now, huh? How many girls' hearts have you broken in New York?" Timmy laughed and the two of them continued to talk for awhile, catching up on each other's lives. It wasn't until Tootie excused herself to use the bathroom that Timmy realized he hadn't had a drink yet! He texted Tootie to let her know he would be going to grab a drink from the dining room and he would catch up with her later.

Walking out of the foyer area, he entered the Tang family's grand dining room. To say it was massive was the understatement of the year. It was the size of a palatial ballroom. Considering their family consisted of four people, Timmy had always wondered why they needed a room this big to have dinner in. 'Rich people, I'll never understand them.' Timmy thought, heading to the bar in near the corner of the room. He ordered a rum-and-coke and an extra shot of rum. Hey, he had some catching up to do.

After taking the shot, he grabbed his drink and walked around, saying hello to people and occasionally chatting with people he knew from his high school days. He was glad to see people doing well and interested to hear about their college experiences. Shortly after one such conversation, he looked up and saw something that made him feel not so glad: Trixie.

Looking absolutely stunning in a sleeveless lavender top with a form-fitting white skirt and long dark hair that reached her back, Timmy felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat and a hot weight drop down to his crotch. He thought about all the times her predominantly lavender outfits were on the floor of his room, while she rode on top of him on his bed. He thought about holding her hand and walking around the park, her blue eyes locking into his. He thought about all the times she told him she loved him in that cute voice, and all the times she screamed his name in that sultry voice. Feelings came flooding back to him. Maybe he wasn't as over her as he thought. Speaking of thoughts, he lost all semblance of those when they locked eyes across the room and she started walking over.

He also noticed that her hand was intertwined with another hand, and that she wasn't walking over alone. The guy whose hand she held was a man who was slightly taller than Timmy, with a blonde pompadour and an expression that read "I think I'm better than everyone here".

Timmy remained stuck to the spot he was standing in as Trixie and this mystery man came over.. She smiled at him and leaned into kiss him on the cheek, leaving a burning feeling in the spot where her lips had touched. "Timmy, you look great! I'm so glad you could make it. You didn't respond to my call or voicemail, but I figured Frank would know to let you in anyway."

"Hey, yeah, my bad," was all Timmy could muster.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well! Looks like New York is treating you well, I really like the look! This is a cool tattoo!" Trixie felt the ink-stained skin on his arm and lifted his sleeve up. Timmy couldn't help but tense up and grip his drink a bit harder. "Anyway, this is my boyfriend, Remy. Remy, this is Timmy, an old friend from high school." Remy looked Timmy up and down. The blonde felt like he knew the brown-haired boy but from where? He stuck out his hand.

"Remy Buxaplenty, pleasure." Timmy thought the guy looked familiar but couldn't place his finger on how he knew him. All he could think of was how he hated this guy, his stuffy British accent and his holier-than-thou face. Timmy coolly extended his hand anyway and shook Remy's hand.

"Timmy Turner, nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence as the two sized each other up, the handshake becoming a battle of attrition. Finally, both separated at the same time. Timmy was beginning to feel a flood of emotions - anger, sadness, confusion, regret. All he could think of was how he need fresh air. However, keeping up appearances was necessary so he put on his straightest face and slugged his drink back.

"Well, I need to grab another drink. Trixie, good to see you. Remy, pleasure meeting you. I'll see you around." Not even waiting for a response, Timmy turned around and headed right back to the bar, where he ordered another coke-and-rum and another extra shot of rum.

With another round of liquid pain medication in hand (and another one taken as a shot), Timmy decided he to get some of that fresh air he wanted. Walking out of the grand dining room, Timmy ventured down the hallway to an almost hidden set of double-doors that led to a balcony overlooking the Tangs' overly large garden. It was beautiful, secret and one of his favorite places to kiss Trix-

Air. Air is important.

Stepping out onto the illuminated balcony, Timmy was relieved to find that no one else was out there. He exhaled and sat on one of the two chairs that was placed there. Closing his eyes, he tried to purge the confusing feelings bubbling up inside him. His stupid childhood crush blinded him, he should have seen the end of their relationship coming. This was a girl who turned down every suitor and when she did find a guy she liked, she would eventually get bored of him. This was common knowledge but he still blamed himself. 'God, how fucking stupid I was.' Timmy thought. He then realized that the life he lived now wouldn't be possible without that breakup, without that heartbreak. He wouldn't be studying at NYU experiencing everything that he had been for the past 6 months. In a way, Timmy thought he should be grateful to her for that. He started to laugh.

BOOM! Timmy's reveries were interrupted by the sound of the double-doors being kicked open.

"First, she drags me out because she needs me to buy her booze. Then, she drags me to this party full of KIDS because she doesn't want to drive drunk. I'm like a grandma here! Now, she's nowhere to be found. FUCKING BRAT!" A shrill voice that chilled Timmy to the core resounded out toward the large garden. "Oops, I didn't realize someone was out here. Sorry."

Timmy turned around to face the source of the outburst. She was wearing a green tanktop with an open grey zip-up hoodie over it, extremely form-fitting black skinny jeans and shin-high black boots. Her red hair was tied in a long ponytail that was draped over her right shoulder. Her striking pink eyes were full of fury, a look that he thought he would never see again. A look that filled his childhood with absolute terror. A look from a person who shouldn't be here, a look he hadn't seen in more than two years.

Vicky.

As if by reflex, Timmy shot up out of his seat and leaned against the balcony's railing. Not to look cool, but to create distance. Vicky walked over and plopped down in the other seat.

"Sorry for interrupting your party out here, kid. My little sister dragged me out here to this party since I'm of age and can buy booze. Only that's the problem, I'm older than everyone here, know nobody and cannot find the brat. What's your story? When you're out here solo while a party like that is going on, there's gotta be something going on." She looked at him slouched against the balcony. "What, did I catch you jerking it or something out here?"

"WHAT? NO." Timmy said, almost yelling. Was she messing with him?

"Raising your voice ain't helping your case, bud. What's your name? I'm Vicky Valentine. My little sister is Tootie, you probably know her." Wait.

Did she not recognize him? She babysat (read: tortured) him for six years! Granted, it had been a bit over two years since they last saw each other. Still, Timmy found it incredible how she didn't recognize him.

"You know, the silent treatment is pretty rude." She walked over towards Timmy, who at this point had run out of railing to cower against. Vicky looked into his shockingly blue eyes and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. A devilish grin manifested itself on her face.

"Is that you, Twerp?"


	3. Shooters Shoot

**The Scenery in California**

 **Chapter 3: Shooters Shoot**

 **A/N: A hint of lemony goodness this chapter, you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or any characters associated with the series.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, Vicky… W-what's up?" Timmy said, standing up straight. He noticed that he was now the same height as the girl that once made his life hell.

"Hmm. Look at you, Timmy. Who said you could grow to be my height? You're kind of handsome now! And you're muscular too! Is that a tattoo on your arm? Wow, look out for this guy!" Vicky said, laughing. Timmy pouted, a blush on his face. Her teasing always got to him.

"S-s-shut up, Vicky!"

"Oh, even grown-up Twerp is still terrified of me. How cute." The 24-year-old continued to laugh. Timmy groaned at this statement.

"Why don't you go find Tootie so you can leave?" Timmy damn near implored.

"Trying to get rid of me already? We haven't even had the chance to catch up. I wanna know why a stud like you is _sitting-out-here-alone_." She poked Timmy in the chest with each of the last four words while smiling seductively at him.

"I have my reasons. Where's your sister? Aren't you worried about her being too drunk at a party like this?" Timmy asked, looking away to try and avoid her teasing glare.

"Tch. I can't reach her. She's not answering calls or texts, and this house is too damn big to look for her. Did she text you by any chance?" Timmy realized that he hadn't looked at his phone since he encountered Trixie. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw three new texts from Tootie.

"TIMMMMKIYYYY WHERE YOU AAT"

"Soooo drunk, come find meeeee"

"Going home Chester and AJ. Wish I was going home with uuuuu (sad emoji)"

Timmy smiled and lightly blushed at the last message. "Looks like Chester and AJ took Tootie home so you have nothing to worry about, Vicky. Guess you can go leave now! Bye bye" Vicky pouted and leaned closer into Timmy, who slightly recoiled and hit the back of his head on the railing.

"Why would I leave when I found a great reason to stay?" Timmy felt his face burn red. Did Vicky just sound kind of… cute?! "HAHAHA! Your face! You're adorable, Twerp. Anyway, you still haven't told me why you're being all emo outside during a party like this. Didn't you used to date the chick who lives here?"

The color drained from Timmy's face. "Wait, h-how did you know that?"

"Twerp, my little sister was OBSESSED with you for years. Do you think she wouldn't cry to me about how you finally started dating the snooty girl that you were chasing after for years? I had to talk to the neighbors and convince them that I wasn't physically harming her!" The brown-haired boy was surprised. By the time he started dating Trixie, he could have sworn Tootie's obsession had been long quelled. Sure, she would still hug him, walk down the hallways with her arm linked in his and play with his hair at the lunch table but that was just a token of their best friendship, right?

"When you really fall for someone, admire or love them for very long and try to suddenly stop, that feeling doesn't just go away. Sure, you can tell yourself that you're over them but your heart never lies. You'll still feel the pangs and the feelings hit you until you fall for someone whose words, actions, thoughts and personality make you forget about the one who scorned you." Vicky said, looking at the cloudless sky with a forlorn look. Timmy noticed how lonely she looked and for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she really was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vicky Valentine was always an attractive girl physically, Timmy thought. When he started hitting puberty, he found himself noticing her body a lot more. He found his vision fixated on her thin and fit physique, shapely ass, and toned legs. Timmy wondered how she stayed in such good shape without working out. He would look at her pretty face and her fiery red hair, appreciating how the ponytail she always wore accentuated the nape of her neck like the garnish on a five-star dish. Then he would always shake it off, remembering how she made his life hell. This, though, was something new. He was captivated, awestruck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Gonna spill what happened between you two then, Timmy? You would figure that it would be a wise move to not come to something at your ex-girlfriend's house if you're still not over it."

The alcohol, making a cameo appearance, decided to hit and loosen Timmy's tongue. He told the story of how he and Trixie first started dating. That infamous house party at Tad's house (their tryst in the bathroom included), all the wonderful dates, everything leading up to Trixie introducing him to Remy earlier that evening. Timmy disclosed everything. As he talked more and more, he realized that he came here tonight with some sort of wild hope or curiosity that something might happen to rekindle the relationship that he and Trixie had. He realized how absolutely stupid and selfish that was. No wonder meeting her new boyfriend made him so angry; Timmy came to the party thinking he'd be the one in Trixie's bed at the end of the night. How dumb.

He felt a strange comfort telling Vicky these things for some reason, even disclosing things that he never told Chester, AJ and Tootie. Telling his old babysitter felt _right_ , for some reason he couldn't explain.

After he wrapped up his long tale, he looked at Vicky, who had reclined on the chair and was fast asleep! The nerve of this woman! She cracked one eye open and laughed. "Just kidding, Twerp. I was listening. No offense being that we're at her house and all but she seems like an ungrateful bitch. Maybe she meant it, maybe she didn't but generally when a girl introduces you to her new man, she's trying to show off. And knowing you, you're not the type who deserves that type of girl."

Timmy smiled gingerly and shook his head. He was sitting here, getting a therapy session from Vicky! The babysitter he honestly thought would kill him! Still he was glad that he came to the party, all the drama with Trixie aside. This chance encounter would never have happened if Timmy skipped this. "So Vicky, how about you? What's new? How's the love life?"

Vicky explained how she didn't babysit anymore but now ran a babysitting service where she oversaw a stable of teenage girls who charged exorbitant fees to babysit and gave Vicky a 25% fee off the top. She was essentially a pimp hustling babysitting services! Timmy's jaw dropped when he heard this, flabbergasted and wondering if it was legal at all! The business was lucrative enough for her to buy a brand new Audi S5 and seeing that she still lived at her parents' house, she was doing quite well for herself financially. Timmy wondered if she had a large fur coat and pimp cane at home.

"Love life, though?" Vicky sighed. "Pretty much nonexistent. My last boyfriend was a cheat, a thief, a fucking screw-up… as you well know." Timmy thought back and remembered Ricky, how he and Vicky took a lot of pleasure in torturing the 10-year-old.

"Wait, your last relationship was 8 YEARS AGO?!" Timmy nearly yelled.

"DON'T REMIND ME, TWERP. I'll throw you off of this balcony and leave you lost in this garden!"

"I'd like to see you try, Vicky!" Timmy puffed out his chest mockingly. "But seriously, no boyfriend since then? I find that hard to believe, you're honestly pretty good-looking." Timmy smirked, the alcohol tempting him to flirt.

"Seriously. A few flings here and there but nothing long-term. And wait… was that a compliment? Are you trying to flirt with me? Look at this stud over here, huh?" A mischievous grin lit up her face, one that Timmy mirrored on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Timmy suddenly saw an angel on one of his shoulders and a devil on the other. The angel tried to convince him to play it cool, say something sweet and back off. The devil said two simple words and those two words won Timmy over immediately.

"Shooters shoot."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leaning slightly closer towards his old babysitter, he gave her a contemplative look. "Hey Vicky, I love New York. It's awesome and I'd stay there forever if I could. But do you know why I couldn't ever leave California behind?" He leaned his face even closer, catching her by surprise. "The scenery is way too beautiful here."

He tilted his head and placed his index finger under her chin, guiding her face to his. He closed his eyes and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Pulling back and opening his eyes with a smirk on his face, he expected to see Vicky taken aback, He wanted to rub the shock in her face a little bit. He was shocked to see an evil grin on her face with a hungry look in her eyes. Shocked maybe isn't the right word, a little scared is more like it.

"Ohoho, my, my. Aren't we smooth, Timmy? This is why you're my favorite Twerp. You've always had a backbone on ya." She snaked her arms around his neck and fiercely placed her lips over his. He felt her nibble on his lower lip and soon felt her tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. They wrestled tongues as he felt his hands come alive on her, making a beeline down to her hips and onto her shapely buttocks, where he firmly squeezed.

"Mmm…" Vicky moaned, a sound that Timmy could never imagine the redhead making. A tightness in his stomach slowly began to descend into his pants. He felt his jeans constrict in his crotch region and his hunger for her exploded hundredfold. Using his hands on her ass like a steering mechanism while continuing to make out, he leaned her against the balcony's railing slowly. She wrapped her legs around his, forcing his crotch to bump against hers. Both of them let out a primal moan. Vicky broke the liplock and kissed her way up from Timmy's mouth to below his ear.

"What's that, Timmy? Are you happy to see your lovely babysitter?" She growled in a low whisper before sucking on his earlobe. The friction in his nether regions and the wet feeling on his earlobe made the brown-haired boy see stars.

"Let's get out of here. Come to my place, my parents are gone." Timmy ignored Vicky's joke, which made sense because all the blood in his head was currently in his crotch. Vicky grabbed him by the hand and speedwalked through the double-doors on the balcony and back into the Tang household. Careful to avoid people's glances and avoid walking into anyone that would stop him, Timmy looked straight ahead at the redhead pulling him through the crowd. 'Holy shit, I just propositioned my babysitter to have sex in my house. 10-year-old me would be having a mental breakdown seeing this!'

Eventually making their way out the front door with nobody seeing them (especially not Trixie, thank God), Timmy and Vicky walked past the elongated driveway and towards the street. A white Audi S5 was parked adjacent to the curb, and its lights flashed as Vicky clicked her keys. "Thank Doug Dimmadome that I parked my car on the street. I did it so some young drunk punk couldn't vom all over it but I'm glad there was a better reason to do it."

Vicky turned around and started kissing Timmy again. She couldn't get enough of him and vice versa. "You aren't drunk, are you?" Timmy asked, curiously.

"Had one beer. You think I'm gonna risk totalling this thing? What do you think, I'm an idiot?" She reached down and grabbed Timmy's crotch to punish him. Timmy felt electricity running through his body after her unexpected move and began to aggressively kiss her again. Vicky eventually pulled away.

"Let's get out of here before we get arrested for fucking in the street." Vicky started her car and the two of them took off. The ride took a bit longer than estimated, what with the two of them hooking up at every stop sign or red light. Finally, they pulled into the Turners' driveway. Timmy couldn't get his keys out fast enough. The two of them entered the house, with Timmy entering in front of Vicky. Vicky took a nostalgic glance around and laughed to herself. It was the same as she remembered it. She remembered bullying, threatening and fighting with Timmy all over this house. She even made him dig a swimming pool by hand! That was in the past although she wanted to playfully evoke one more memory before she got to ripping Timmy's clothes off. The redhead reached in front of her and grabbed Timmy's left buttcheek. He jumped, not expecting that, and turned around. Vicky smirked.

"Bed, Twerp."


	4. Timmy Turner, Ass Man

**The Scenery in California**

 **Chapter 4: Timmy Turner, Ass Man**

 **A/N: LOTS OF LEMONY GOODNESS HERE, you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or any characters associated with the series.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Much kissing and groping was done leading to Timmy's bedroom. Both Timmy and Vicky started losing their clothes on the ascent to the Turners' second floor. Vicky's grey hoodie was somewhere on the living room floor. Timmy's shirt was haphazardly thrown over the bannister. Timmy's belt was left lying on the stairs. When they pushed Timmy's bedroom door open, Vicky's green tanktop was discarded and thrown into the open doorframe. The boy looked the redhead up-and-down, admiring the litheness of her body. One of the brown-haired boy's legs was halfway out of his jeans when they crashed onto the bed. Vicky didn't wait until the pants were off to straddle him.

"My, my, Twerp. I'm still in awe at how much you've _grown_." With that last word, Vicky ground her hips into his, causing their nether regions to rub against each other. Timmy, being the virile lad, was already rock hard, his member still trapped within the confines of his jeans.

"Uhh," he moaned. "Take your fucking pants off." The lust, want and urgency in Timmy's voice made the fire burning in Vicky's lower body burn even hotter. She smirked. Just like old times, she wanted to torture him. She dragged her lips across his collarbone, up his neck and stopped right next to his ear.

"Who do you think you are, ordering ME around, Twerp?" All of a sudden, she felt her world turn on its side when Timmy popped up, grabbed her by the small of her back and switch positions to where he was on top. "God, when did you get so fucking hot?" She lustily whispered. Unbuttoning her jeans and slowly sliding them off, Timmy took the opportunity to slowly kiss her navel, dragging his lips down the skin he exposed by taking her pants off. She shot her hand out and slowly started messing with his hair.

When the jeans were off, Timmy threw them over his shoulder and placed his head millimeters away from her sex, which was covered by a pair of lacy black panties. "So you wore these to a party full of 18 year olds? Trying to seduce some young and impressionable college kids, Vicky?" He then started kissing her inner thighs and she convulsed. "Someone's sensitive here." He lifted his right hand and trailed a slow line down her covered slit with his index finger.

"AHHH!" Vicky nearly screamed. She saw stars and her head was spinning. Timmy took his thumb and moved to the top of her pantie-covered flower where he felt a small, portruding bud. He ran his thumb over it ever so slowly and deliberately. "Fuck, Timmy…" she whimpered.

"I bet you'd like that..." With one quick motion, he hooked both his hands around the elastic of her underwear and slipped them off. A tiny strip of red hair led down to her absolutely soaked vagina. Timmy's bedroom light was causing it to almost glisten. "Aren't we excited?" He repeated his previous action of running his index finger down her slit. Vicky moaned loudly again. Timmy took his index and middle fingers and slowly split her nether lips open, almost massaging the flaps with his digits. Vicky's arousal was leaking all over his bed.

"You made a mess, looks like I have to clean it up for old time's sake…" Once again lowering himself so that his head was level with her flower, he left a trail of kisses on her inner left thigh, stopping right before he got to his prize. He repeated it on her right inner thigh. Vicky was almost hurting for his touch on her sex.

"Quit fucking teasing me… TwERRRRP!" She screamed the last word as Timmy planted his tongue on her clit. Massaging the nub with his tongue, he took his hand and once again traced her outer lips with his fingers, before sticking his middle finger in and slowly taking it out. Vicky made a noise akin to a hiss.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Timmy… you're so fucking sexy…" Vicky's words were coming out disjointed and slurred. The boy increased the pace of his finger while keeping the slow, deliberate licking of her clit going. When he felt her wetness somehow increase, he stuck his index finger in her as well. She began to buck her hips. He then switched the tasks he was doing - he began to slowly and deliberately massage the nub with his thumb, while he flitted his tongue in and out of her, enjoying the taste of her wetness.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK… TIMMY, I'M GOING TO… AHHHHH!" Vicky screamed as her hips began to violently buck. With all the movement going on with her lower body, Timmy kept at his task as her nectar erupted onto his tongue and into his mouth. How could he have thought that Vicky was icky? She tasted like the sweetest thing on Earth. Once he had his fill of Vicky's juices, he raised his head to look at her. Even though she had barely drank at the party, she had an absolutely intoxicated look on her face. He settled himself on top of her and began passionately kissing her, both of their tongues clashing, letting her taste her own nectar. Using one hand to steady himself to continue making out, Timmy used his other hand to shimmy his jeans off. Vicky used this opportunity to push him over and straddle him again. He could feel the wetness and her arousal soaking through the tent in his boxers. He raised his upper body and kissed her again, snaking his arms around Vicky's back, letting his fingers lightly touch her shoulders and down her back. His hands came together on the clasp of her bra. Vicky froze.

"Wait, Timmy…" She pulled away with a hesitant look. Timmy gave her a confused look. "I'm… I'll be honest, I'm kinda self-conscious about my breasts." Timmy's jaw dropped. She had no problem with the boy ripping her pants off, eating her out and fingering her to orgasm… but she had a problem with him seeing her tits? "I know they're not big… Tootie has these goddamn cannons but I'm stuck being an ironing board. I thought about getting implants. I-I know it's stupid…"

Timmy had never seen her look so cute and defenseless before. He started to chuckle. Vicky gave him a death glare. He leaned his face into hers so that their noses were touching but kept his eyes directly staring into hers, a marriage of blue and pink.. "Vicky, you're beautiful the way you are. I always thought you were attractive and whether you're an A cup or an F cup, that won't change." He gave her a genuine smile and she returned it.

Timmy unclasped her bra. The boy saw that they were big enough to be a decent handful. He ran his hands up her sides and onto her chest, running his thumbs slowly over her perky, pink nipples. She made a hissing noise. Timmy couldn't get enough of the noises she was making. He moved his head down to her chest level and began slowly kissing her left breast, running his tongue over it while lightly pinching the right one with his thumb and index finger. He then trailed kisses from her left breast to her right one, all the while starting to begin the pinching process with his left hand. The feeling of the simultaneous kissing and pinching made Vicky's head start to swim.

"Does that mean you were checking me out as a kid? What a perv." She moaned. "I can't blame ya though. I'm pretty hot." She pushed his chest so that the boy's back landed on the bed with a POMF. "Now, about your boxers…" She rotated so that she had her back to Timmy and so that she was facing Timmy's nether region. Vicky slid her hands down his stomach, feeling his firm abdominals. Taking one hand and slipping it under the elastic of his boxers, she wrapped her fingers around his member and began caressing it. She slowly ran her index finger down under the head of his cock, eliciting a gruffly moaned expletive from the brown-haired boy. She inwardly remarked how thick his dick felt in her hands. It was a little above average in length, maybe about six and a half inches but it was girthy.

She removed her hand from under his boxers, hearing a disappointed-sounding moan from behind her. Leaning over a bit more, she grabbed the two legs of his boxers and began to slide them off. Timmy cooperated by pushing down on his feet and raising his rear end off of the bed. When the boxers were off, Vicky tossed them to the side of the bed and marveled at the sight before her with a little whistle.

"Aren't we excited?" Vicky said, copying Timmy's earlier teasing. She gripped the cock in her hand again and began jerking slowly. She felt Timmy twitch. "So you're sensitive down here too, huh? Let me pay you back for what you did to me…" Leaning over and positioning her mouth above his cock, she flicked her tongue quickly over the head.

"Mmf." Timmy moaned. Vicky then opened her mouth and slowly put the length of him into it. She tasted a drop of his precum as it dribbled out, enjoying its rugged, manly flavor. She entered began slowly entering and removing his dick from her mouth. Timmy's hips began to buck. Wanting to reward him for the orgasm she received, she began to suck up and down while running her tongue all over the head of his cock. She kept one hand on his shaft also jerking it. Taking her other hand, she began to massage his balls. Timmy was losing himself in his arousal, bucking his hips and moaning loudly. He felt himself begin to get close to the edge.

"Vicky, I'm close… I'm close… holy shit, I'm gonna fucking cum…" When the redhead heard this, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the boy's entire length into her mouth and down into her throat. This change in pressure was all Timmy needed to shoot his seed deep into her throat. "FUCK!" He screamed. Vicky swallowed the cum in her mouth and any remaining bit that had leaked down onto his cock. She smiled and was about to retort when she felt and heard a loud SMACK on her left ass cheek. Then she felt another firm SMACK on her right ass cheek. Both stung and both were absolutely arousing. She then felt Timmy's grip on both cheeks as he lifted her lower regions onto his face. She lifted her head in ecstasy as she felt his tongue once again on her still wet flower. He was licking up a storm as he massaged and gripped her ass firmly. She needed his cock inside of her. NOW.

As if on cue, she looked at Timmy's organ and saw that it was at attention, pointing skyward. "You are something else, Twerp."

Pivoting herself so their genitals were once again touching, Vicky leaned down and began fiercely kissing him. As their tongues once again clashed, the redhead reached behind her and grabbed the brown-haired boy's cock. She began rubbing it against her entrance, eliciting a groan from him. "Vicky." Timmy sputtered through their kissing.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill. Unless you have an STD and you've waited until now to tell me, at which point, I literally will rip this thing off."

"No, no I'm clean! Swear to God! I've always used protection, even with Trixie." Vicky breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, get ready to have your world rocked." She slowly lowered herself onto him. "Hoooly shit, uhhh, oh my God…" Vicky moved up and down at a snail's pace on his dick. He was a tight fit in her but goodness, did it feel amazing. Even this slow pace was driving her wild, she wasn't going to last long.

Timmy felt the same way. Her walls were so tight, so warm, so enveloping. He was getting lost in his primal instincts. Without even realizing, his hands were massaging her tits. "Ahhh, fuck… Timmy, keep doing that… please…" Hearing her beg only drove the boy more insane. He began to rock his hips with a quick, frenetic pace so that he was entering and exiting Vicky's flower very quickly and roughly. He found his hands moving again, this time from her chest, down her sides and settling right above her ass. He removed his hands and wound up for a double spank of Vicky's shapely ass.

SMACK!

"AHHHH!" Vicky's aroused scream reverberated in the bedroom. Timmy could smack this ass forever and he'd be happy for the rest of his life. Let it be known that Timmy Turner is a butt guy. He wound up again and landed another double SMACK on Vicky's already red ass. She reacted by riding him at an even faster and more animalistic pace. Timmy was losing himself, he could feel his orgasm building and coming (no pun intended) even faster.

"Vicky… I'M GONNA FUCKING…"

"TIMMY, I'M CUMMING!"

He landed another double SMACK on her ass but this time gripped her ass like his life depended on it and thrusted his hips violently. Vicky leaned over and began fiercely kissing his lips, her tongue darting everywhere around his mouth like she was a dog kissing him. Her legs were shaking and she was moaning into Timmy's mouth. Both of them rode out their orgasms before slowly bringing their coitus to a halt. The boy's cock plopped out of her flower and onto his stomach and Vicky, feeling like she was high, rolled off of Timmy and onto his right side.

"Holy fuck, Twerp… You're amazing…" Her pink eyes gazed into his blue ones and she felt an odd comfort, like the years of animosity between them had melted away. Timmy looked into her eyes and all his anger from earlier in the night was nowhere to be found. He found solace and peace in those pink pupils.

"Not so bad yourself, Ms. Valentine." Timmy said, with a sly grin on his face. She gave him a few pecks on the cheek and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Tracing her finger across his chest and resting it on his heart, Vicky felt like this could be the start of something special. She giggled to herself at the corniness of that statement. She sounded like Tootie.

"What's so funny?" Timmy looked down at her, quizzically.

"Just thinking that maybe my sister was right to be infatuated by you all those years." Timmy facepalmed with his free hand.

"She handcuffed me to her bed! That's not infatuation, that's criminal!" Vicky smirked.

"Maybe I'll do that before your break ends so that you can't go back to New York. I won't be able to function knowing some artsy hipster chick is getting fucked like that instead of me." Timmy laughed.

"I told you, I could never leave California behind. The scenery is too beautiful here." He planted a kiss on Vicky's forehead. "I got a question, though."

"What's up?"

"You down for another round? I'm kinda hard again." Vicky looked down and verified that yes, his dick was hard. Vicky's smirk got bigger.

"Might as well not waste it. You know that I'm probably not going to be able to walk tomorrow, right?" Timmy picked himself up off the bed, re-positioning himself on top of the redhead. He began to rub his cock against her entrance. Vicky shuddered at the sensation.

"Well I guess, that'll help you keep me here then." Timmy entered her again.

 _-fin-_


End file.
